Disneyland Adventures
by hollytiger
Summary: Fic Request by ryan9098 on Tumblr. Spoilers for Family First. Crossover fic with L.A. After reuniting in Paris, Tony and Ziva decide to take baby Talia to Disneyland (California). While they are there, they run into Kensi and Deeks. ONESHOT


_**Disneyland Adventures**_

 _ **by**_

 _ **hollytiger**_

 _ **Summary:** Fic Request by ryan9098 on Tumblr. Spoilers for Family First. Crossover fic with L.A. After reuniting in Paris, Tony and Ziva decide to take baby Talia to Disneyland (California). While they are there, they run into Kensi and Deeks. _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or NCIS L.A. Or Tiva. Or Densi. I wish I did..._

It had been a month since Tony and Tali had reunited with Ziva in Paris. After a month abroad, the family decided to return to the states and give Tali a real Disneyland experience before heading home to DC, and not just a one-day deal like they had done in Paris.

"Ahhh, California!" Tony smiled as he and Ziva carried Tali off the plane into the LAX terminal and headed to get her stroller from the gate check. "It's been a couple years, but oh how I have missed L.A.!'

"Do you not remember the last time you and I were here?" Ziva reminded her husband. "Things did not go as planned."

"That was different, Zee-vah," Tony scolded. "We're not agents anymore. We're a family and we're going to Disneyland!"

"Belle!" Tali chimed in.

"That's right, my Mini-Ninja!" Tony smiled at his daughter as Ziva set her in her stroller. "And Mickey and Minnie, and Goofy, and Donald Duck!"

"Don't forget Daisy," Ziva pointed at Tony.

"Ah yes, we can't forget Ima's favorite female duck," Tony rolled his eyes as they headed to the baggage claim.

"And Pluto too!" Ziva replied with a cheeky smile. "Ah, here we go! Our bags!"

Tony grabbed the bags off the conveyor belt as Ziva rented a "Smart Carte" to place their bags on. After the bags were loaded, they headed to the shuttle area to rent a car.

"Which one shall it be, Sweetcheeks?" Tony asked. "Enterprise? Hertz? Budget?"

"I do not care as long as we get a decent size vehicle and get to the hotel," Ziva muttered as she pushed Tali in her stroller.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Tony mock-saluted as they headed over to the Enterprise shuttle pickup. An hour and a half later, Tony, Ziva and Tali had arrived at the Paradise Pier Hotel on the Disneyland property. They headed up to the counter to check-in and the girl standing at the desk smiled.

"Welcome to Paradise Pier Hotel!" the girl smiled. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes," Tony started as he looked at her name tag. "Thank you Hannah, it will be under DiNozzo," Tony smiled at her. Hannah smiled as Tali waved at her and she waved back.

"Hi cutie, what's your name?" Hannah asked as Ziva smiled at Tali. Tali, being bashful, squealed and covered her face with her hands.

"Can you say hello, _Motek_?" Ziva asked Tali.

"Hi, I Tali," Tali said.

"Hi Tali!" Hannah replied. "Is this your first time to Disneyland?"

"Actually, we went to the one in Paris for a day to test the waters," Tony replied. "It's a long story on that. She just turned two a few days ago."

"Oh, well Happy Birthday Tali! We will have to make this extra special for you, now won't we?" Hannah replied. "Okay, so you have a standard room reserved but unfortunately we are all sold out of the standards due to an overbooking, so let's get you set up with whatever is available, no extra charge."

Ziva smiled. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Mrs. DiNozzo," Hannah smiled.

Ziva smiled, yet didn't correct the young girl on the fact that her and Tony were not married. _Not yet, anyways..._ though Ziva.

"Okay, so I have a 1 bedroom suite I can give you, and I will even get you a reservation for Ariel's Grotto for the Lunch Celebration with Ariel and her princess friends for you guys and comp your meal and send up some other things to make up for the overbooking," Hannah said. "It doesn't happen too often, but it's a holiday weekend, what with next Monday being the 4th of July and all so this is protocol."

"Wow, thank you so much!" Tony replied as he looked at Tali and Ziva with a smile. "Tali loves all of the princesses, don't you, Tali?"

"Belle!" Tali replied.

"That's her most favorite," Ziva smiled as Hannah finished their check-in.

"Okay, here are your key cards, you are in 306," started Hannah, handing Tony the plastic cards. "I just need your signature, Mr. DiNozzo."

"Of course, and thank you again," Tony smiled sweetly as he signed the piece of paper that was put in front of him.

"My pleasure," Hannah smiled. "And here are your reservations and meal vouchers for the Grotto, just show this to them and they will take care of everything for you. And we will send that stuff up to your room ASAP. And enjoy your stay. If you need anything, please call down and we will take care of it."

"Thank you," Tony and Ziva replied.

" _Todah!"_ Tali replied.

"That's Hebrew for thank you," Ziva said.

"Oh, I knew what she said," Hannah reassured. "My dad's Jewish but my mother is Catholic and she insisted I be raised Catholic. I only learned Hebrew at my Nana's persistence."

"Our families are reversed, then," laughed Tony.

" _Shalom_ ," Hannah replied with a smile.

" _Shalom!"_ Tony and Ziva replied and they headed with Tali and the bellhop helping them with their bags to the elevator. They got off on the third floor and the bellhop helped them to their room and opened the door.

"Nice!" Tony said as the family of three entered their large suite.

"TV!" Tali said excitedly as she climbed out of her stroller and ran up to the television. Ziva rolled her eyes. Like father, like daughter.

"No, _Tatelah_ ," Ziva replied. "It is nap time, and then we are going to dinner early so we can go to bed early and get into the park first thing in the morning!"

"Anything I can get you folks?" the bellhop asked. "If you need a portable crib, there is one here in the closet."

"No, thank you, you have been most wonderful," said Ziva, tipping him. "Have a good evening."

"Enjoy your stay, Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo," the bellhop said, tipping his hat and leaving the room.

"You know, that's the sixth time in the last twenty-fours hours that you have been called Mrs. DiNozzo and you did not once correct any of them?" Tony smiled.

"Maybe I like hearing the sound of it," teased Ziva. "You haven't asked me, yet, anyways."

Tony grinned and took her into his arms.

"It's just a piece of paper, you know," Tony replied, gently kissing her. "Besides, I like hearing people calling you Mrs. DiNozzo myself. I wouldn't correct them either." He kissed her again and the two were interrupted by the shrieks of Tali.

"Ew!" Tali shouted.

"Oh, you think that's 'Ew', huh?" Tony replied to his daughter. "Abba and Ima will show you some love too!: Tony and Ziva leaned down and kissed Tali sloppily on both of her cheeks and Tali shrieked.

"Okay, nap time, Tali," Ziva said.

* * *

The next morning, Ziva awoke early to the snores of both Tony and Tali, the latter asleep on the other bed next to them, surrounded by all of the goodies that Hannah and the rest of the hotel staff had sent up. She cracked a smile and tried to get out of Tony's spooning position.

"Mmm, don't go, you're so comfy," Tony murmured.

"Shhh, I'm just ordering room service,"Ziva replied, kissing the top of Tony's head. "What do you want, waffles?"

"Yes, please," Tony said quietly yet excited. "And eggs and Bacon, and don't forget the coffee."

"M'kay, I'll be back in a bit," Ziva replied.

"What time is it?" Tony asked.

"0600," Ziva replied. "Park opens at 0800 but I figure that we're not going to be ready until at least ten-hundred. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you when the food arrives."

"Copy that," Tony murmured as he closed his eyes again. Ziva wrapped her robe around her body and quietly tiptoed out into the living area of their suite. She grabbed the menu for room service and dialed room service.

"Yes, good morning, I would like to order breakfast for room 306," Ziva stated. "I need two Mickey Waffles, one with Bananas Foster, and the other just plain." A pause. "Yes. I will also need an American Breakfast, with scrambled eggs, bacon, wheat toast." Another pause. "Mhmm, and then I need a California Omelette, also with wheat toast. If you just send up a pot of coffee for my husband, that would be great. I do not want any. But I would like an orange juice and low-fat milk as well." Another pause. "Okay, thank you very much."

Ziva hung up and headed to get dressed. Ten minutes later, Ziva emerged from the bathroom to see Tali wide awake.

" _Boker Tov Tatelah,_ did you sleep well?" Ziva asked Tali.

" _Ken!"_ Tali replied. "Hungry!"

"I ordered breakfast, someone will bring it up here soon, okay?" Ziva asked. Tali nodded.

"Why don't we let _Abba_ sleep some more until breakfast comes?" Tali nodded again and Ziva picked her up and carried her into the living area. Another half-hour later, as Tali sat in front of the television watching cartoons, a knock came at the door and Ziva answered it.

"Room service, Mrs. DiNozzo, how was your sleep?" the cast member, who's name tag read "PAUL", asked as he rolled in the room service cart.

"Just wonderful, thank you," Ziva replied. "You can just set it over there, I need to wake my husband."

"Very good, Ma'am," said Paul as he set the cart by the bedroom door.

"Hi," Tali said to the cast member.

"Good morning, young lady," he replied. "Are you having a good time?"

" _Ken,"_ Tali replied.

"That means yes in Hebrew," Ziva replied. Paul nodded.

"Of course, that's good that she is bilingual," Paul replied. "Hannah, downstairs at the desk, I think she checked you in?" Ziva nodded.

"Yes, she was so nice to us," Ziva replied.

"She taught me some Hebrew but I forgot most of it," said Paul as he placed their breakfast plates on the table. Tali was watching curiously.

Ziva laughed.

"Don't feel bad, my husband is not very good at it either," Ziva smiled. He turned to Tali.

"Mickey Mouse told me it was your birthday the other day," Paul said to Tali. "How old are you now?"

Tali grinned and held up two fingers.

"Dis many!" Tali replied.

"Two? My, you're practically a lady! And so well-mannered," said Paul. "Anyways, Mickey wanted me to give you this!"

Paul handed her a small bag that he had pulled out from the room service cart and Tali gasped.

" _Ima_ , look!" Tali said excitedly.

"Oh, can you say thank you to Paul, Tali? That was very nice of him to give you that from Mickey!" Ziva smiled.

" _Todah,"_ Tali replied.

"You are very welcome, Tali," Paul replied. He turned to Ziva and whispered. " It's really from Hannah but don't tell her."

"Of course," winked Ziva.

"Anything else I can do for you this morning, Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"No, I think we are all set," said Ziva.

"Okay, you can leave the cart in the hall when you are finished and someone will pick it up," Paul said.

Ziva tipped him and thanked him again and Paul left the room. Tony walked out from the bedroom, sniffing the air.

"Mmm, I smell Bacon," Tony said excitedly.

" _Abba,_ look!" Tali said excitedly as she held up the contents of her surprise gift. It was a Belle Earband and a light-up wand.

"Oh, that's so cool, Tali!" Tony said. "Who gave you that?"

"Mickey!" said Tali as she waved the wand around.

"Hannah downstairs sent it up as a belated birthday present," Ziva whispered to Tony.

"Ah, good old Mickey," smiled Tony as he sat down in front of his breakfast.

"Okay, Tali, come eat your waffle so we can get ready to go to the park!"

* * *

A few hours later, the three had headed out of their hotel room, and were now heading up to the monorail station at Downtown Disney. They'd had their admission validated by Hannah at the front desk, so they didn't have to travel so far to the main gate. This way, they could go straight into the park.

"It's such a beautiful day," Tony smiled as he took in the sights. He was carrying Ziva's oversized go bag, while she pushed Tali in her stroller. Tali was wearing her Belle ears (Ziva had made sure to say thank you to Hannah before they left the hotel), and waving her wand around excitedly.

"That it is, My Little Hairy Butt," Ziva smiled. "Since we are heading straight into Tomorrowland, what should we do first?"

"Well, let's look at the map when we get on the Monorail and decide from there."

As they waited for the monorail, Ziva pulled out the map to study Tomorrowland and the areas around it.

"Hmmm, we might have to ask someone what the best rides for her are, but the majority of the older rides here are the same we took her on in Paris," Ziva stated.

"Tony?!"

The two voices that had called out Tony's name took him by surprise, and Tony whipped around to see his and Ziva's former L.A. NCIS counterparts and his friends, Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks.

"Kensi? Deeks?" Tony said excitedly as he hugged them. "Oh my god! What a coincidence! What are you doing here? Hetty didn't drag you into the office today?"

"Nah, we wrapped a case last night that lasted a few weeks," said Deeks. "Hetty told everyone to take the week off, so we figured we needed a Disneyland day."

"We heard you left NCIS," Kensi replied. Tony nodded.

"How come?" Deeks continued, his arms crossed.

"Well," Tony replied, scratching his head, "remember that partner of mine that I told you about?"

"Yeah, is that her?" Deeks motioned to Ziva who had been watching with curiosity.

"That's her," Tony grinned.

"And you have a toddler!" Kensi said in surprise. "I thought you didn't have kids."

"Well," scoffed Tony, "turns out I knocked up Ziva went I left her in Israel. Tali just had her second birthday." Tony smiled and turned to Ziva.

"Ziva! I want you to meet our L.A. counterparts," Tony smiled and Ziva walked up to them with Tali still in her stroller.

" _Shalom_ ," Ziva said as she hugged Kensi and Deeks. "You must be Kensi, and you must be Marty."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Tony has said nothing but wonderful things about you," Kensi smiled.

"And same with you. This is our daughter, Tali," Ziva continued, motioning to Tali in her stroller.

"Hi," Tali said to Kensi and Deeks. "I a Princess!'

The four adults laughed.

"Hi Tali," said Kensi, kneeling down to her level. "My name is Kensi, and that's Deeks. We're friends of your daddy and mommy."

Just then, the monorail arrived.

"Why don't you two join us in the park?" Tony asked. "We could use a tour guide."

"We'd love to," said Kensi as the group boarded the monorail and sat down. "And if you and Ziva want to go off somewhere alone for a bit, Deeks and I would be happy to watch Tali for you."

"Yeah, like if you wanted to go ride the big people rides," Deeks smiled. "We have no problem watching her."

"Thank you, that would be wonderful," said Ziva. "Tony might end up wanting to do the Star Wars things."

"Deeks too," Kensi spoke on behalf of her other half. "Let's ditch the boys then."

"Deal," laughed Ziva.

After the monorail sped through California Adventure and passed the main gate, the monorail arrived in Tomorrowland.

"So, where to first?" Ziva asked.

"Well, while we're here, let's go on the submarine," said Tony.

"I love _Finding Nemo_ ," sighed Kensi as she took Deeks hand.

"Of course you do," muttered Deeks as the group headed out of the monorail station and down to the Submarines.

"So Deeks, Kensi, anything exciting happen since I was here last?" Tony asked them.

"Well, Nell and Eric are finally out in the open as a couple," Kensi smiled.

"Ah, Geek love," Deeks added.

"Who are Nell and Eric?" Ziva asked as they got in line after parking Tali's stroller at the stroller area. Tony picked Tali up and carried her on his shoulders as Ziva carried the bags

"They are the L.A. Version of McAbby, but obviously dating unlike Abs and Probie-Wan-Kenobi," Tony replied.

"Ah," Ziva said.

"Did you just refer to McGee as Probie-Wan-Kenobi?" Kensi asked Tony.

"Yes I did, I have many nicknames for McGee, surely I told you that," Tony replied.

"Yes, and McGee may have mentioned it once or twice when I saw him that first year we collaborated," Kensi replied.

"Oh, let's not go there," Tony said, noticing the look of pain on Ziva's face.

"Oh shoot, sorry Ziva, I totally forgot that was when you were-"

Ziva held a hand up at Kensi sympathetically.

"It's alright Kensi, Tony and I forgave each other for that a long time ago," Ziva replied.

They boarded the ride not too long afterwards and Tali was in a world of her own.

"Nemo!" Tali said excitedly as the little clownfish appeared on screen. After the ride ended, the group climbed out of the submarine and headed back for the stroller.

"Okay, next stop, Astro Orbiter," said Ziva, looking at her map.

* * *

Tony, Ziva, and Tali split up from Deeks and Kensi around lunchtime to make their Ariel's Grotto reservation. The four adults agreed to meet back up around three near the castle so that the boys could head back over to Tomrorowland and do their Star Wars thing and Kensi and Ziva could go up to Toontown with Tali Tali had got to meet Belle and all of her other favorite Princesses at lunch, and got tons of pictures and autographs (well, Ziva did).

Tony, Ziva and Tali explored Fantasyland after lunch until it was time to meet up with Kensi and Deeks.

When the three did, they were surprised to see Deeks and Kensi beaming in front of the castle. A small crowd was dispersing, people saying congratulations to Deeks and Kensi.

"What's going on? You two look like you just won the lottery," Tony stated. Kensi held up her hand.

"Deeks just asked me to marry him!" Kensi said excitedly. Ziva gasped excitedly and hugged her new friends.

" _Mazel Tov_ ," Ziva replied.

"Wow, congrats you guys!" said Tony, slightly panicking in his head. _Come on DiNozzo, just because your L.A. counterpart proposed to Ziva's counterpart in front of the castle, doesn't mean your plan is ruined._

"Heh, um, I hate to upstage you guys," said Tony nervously, "but I had planned on doing the same thing with Ziva here just now."

Ziva's eyes widened, as did Kensi's and Deeks', and Ziva whipped around to see Tony down on one knee, holding out a ring. The small crowd that had gathered before realized another proposal was happening and they gathered around the four adults and toddler. Ziva was speechless as Deeks and Kensi recorded the moment for them.

"Zi, I'll make it short and sweet," Tony said. "I've loved you since the moment you walked into that orange bullpen in DC eleven years ago, and I will love you for the rest of my life. I told you once, in a sandy desert, that I couldn't live without you. Tali is proof of our love, that we were able to overcome the obstacles and be able to have a family. I want that something permanent to be not just Tali, but us growing old and having at least three more kids."

Ziva laughed as tears flowed down her face.

"Tali, hold your sign up for _Ima_ ," Tony motioned to his daughter. Tali held up a sign that Tony had somehow managed to make behind Ziva's back, and it read, " _Ima, will you please marry Abba?"_

"Ziva David, will you marry me?" Tony asked.

"Of course I will," Ziva replied with a tearful smile. The crowd around them cheered and clapped as Tony slid the ring on her finger and he kissed her with all of his might.

"Yaye _Ima_!" Tali clapped.

"Congrats you guys," said Kensi, hugging them. "Hey, let's ditch the boys now and go plan our weddings."

"Ooh, great idea," smirked Ziva. "Come on, _Motek._ " Ziva and Kensi waved goodbye to their fiances as Ziva pushed Tali in her stroller.

"Oh no," muttered Tony. "I'm afraid to leave those two alone without us."

"You and me both," grimaced Deeks. "But you know we won't have the final say on anything."

"You're right," murmured Tony. "Come on, C3PO is waiting for us."

"It was so good to spend the day with you guys," Kensi said as she and Deeks said their goodbyes to Tony and Ziva a little later on just after they exited the monorail in Downtown Disney. "Keep in touch, okay?"

"We will," smiled Ziva. "Let us know when the wedding is, we would be happy to attend, and maybe you would like Tali to be your flower girl?"

"I think that would be wonderful!" Kensi smiled. "You do the same and let us know when you two get married."

"Oh, that may not be for a while," smiled Ziva. "We still have a lot to do back in DC once we get home. We're visiting everyone at NCIS to apologize for everything last month and especially to Gibbs and Abby, and since we both quit NCIS, we need to find work."

"You're not going back, are you?" Deeks asked Tony of Ziva's statement.

"No, as much as we loved NCIS, we have Tali to think about," said Ziva. "And either her little brother or sister."

There was a pause in the group as Ziva smiled at Deeks and Kensi, who were surprised, and then Ziva turned to Tony and smiled up at her lover. The look on his face was that of shock.

"Wait a minute, is that why you didn't ride the big coasters today?" Tony sputtered. "How long have you known?"

"A few days," Ziva smiled. "I'm only six weeks, _Ahuvi_. It's not worth the risk. My doctor in Paris said the slow ones would be okay."

Tony was still in disbelief.

"We are really unlucky when it comes to lack of protection," was all Tony could say as Deeks and Kensi said goodbye, congratulating them again and heading for the parking lot.

"Unlucky?' Ziva asked.

"Yeah, both times we didn't use protection and you get knocked up," Tony laughed. "Heh, I guess my sperm's super after all."

"Who do you think should break the news to Gibbs and your dad that they're going to have two grandchildren now?" Ziva asked, Tony's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh god, not me," said Tony. "Gibbs slapped me for knocking you up the first time, and that pain lasted a week. Dad on the other hand, he's going to be thrilled."

"Hmm, maybe we just don't tell them for awhile, yes?" Ziva suggested.

"Ooh, sneaky," teased Tony. "Hey, call Deeks and Kensi back here and see if they want to babysit for the night."

"Hmm, sounds like a good idea," said Ziva. "Race you back to the hotel!'


End file.
